Villainy
by 823KE
Summary: Just some small random drabble, I guess. / 'Those without quirks cannot be heroes.' He keeps hearing that line as he grew up. It didn't affect him too much, as a quirkless individual- but it got annoying.


Quirkless. Those who don't possess quirks, or to put it simply- those who aren't born with superpowers.

' _Those without quirks cannot be heroes._ '

How many times had that line been said? How many times had that line crushed the dreams of an innocent youth?

That sort of thing... it's a really cruel thing to say.

In a society where superpowers are the majority, in a world where becoming a hero is possible-

The kids dream of becoming great.

Yet the inequality became even worse, from those without powers against those with powers...

...to those with powers against those without powers.

Their dreams. Crushed.

Their childhood. Crushed.

Their future. Crushed.

' _Become a policeman_ ', they say. It's the job where you get your criminals delivered to your doorstep.

Nobody likes that. Nobody likes the mocking. Nobody respects that sort of thing anymore.

You can't save lives with a uniform and guns. You need superpowers to be able to deal with superpowers.

Again, and again, and again. That line.

' _Those without quirks cannot be heroes._ '

He keeps hearing that line as he grew up. It didn't affect him too much, as a quirkless individual- but it got annoying. The stereotype, the inequality, the mockery- it got to the point where if he had been any less tolerant, during his highschool days, he probably would've became a delinquent. It was a wonder how he even managed to survive normally up to this point.

But as a quirkless person, isn't it troublesome? The methods of defending oneself nowadays is limited- even moreso if you don't possess any superpowers.

What's going to defend you from fire? What's going to defend you from ropes? What's going to defend you from sharp blades?

Well, not like these mattered to him, again. Why would he ask for protection anyways? He's strong.

He doesn't need no assistance from some strangers.

After all...

...after all, that's right, he was a flawless individual, wasn't he? So what if he had no quirk? Humanity has forgotten.

Quirks were just a bonus that showed up one day. You don't need a quirk to do something.

You don't need a quirk to be strong.

You are you.

No matter what.

Now, what say he comes upon a tragic scene? As he calmly stepped through the alleyway, into a hidden area behind several buildings, what say he discovered a man who had been brutally beaten up?

"...urgh... w-who are you...?" the man asks.

He greets the man calmly. After all, the man was still alive- it's the least he could do. So he greets back.

"H-help... I need... help..."

Oh, so he does. What can he do about it? Sadly for the man, he doesn't have any quirk. He can't heal, nor can he carry the man. He's just a weak, scrawny adult. But he is strong. But he isn't strong. But can he help the man? No, he can't.

"You don't... have a q-quirk...? Then... w-what the fuck are you... here for...?"

Why was he here? Why did that matter anyways? The man needed help, didn't he? Is he going to be picky about who rescues him? Is this the kind of society we live in?

"Get outta here... you u-useless brat... ack..."

"Those... without q-quirks... cannot be h-heroes..."

"If you're h-here... to help... then get better... help..."

Ah. That line again, that second line. ' _Those without quirks cannot be heroes._ '

How nostalgic. Once again, someone's out to remind him that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot become a hero. Because? He doesn't have a quirk. It never gets old, really.

...but so what?

He laughed. He crouched down to the beaten man's level.

He extends a hand.

"H-huh? What... what're you...!"

And then-

He punches the man's face.

And he punches again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again, and again, and again, and again, and...

After several more brutal punches, smashing his face against the wall, what remained was a face of bloody mess. Not too much blood were spilled, but it'd definitely get attention if seen.

He smiles, satisfied.

"You don't need a quirk to be a villain," he whispers as he got up to leave.

That's right.

'Hero' isn't the only option, in this world.

The other, easier option was always there, and it has never become any more difficult just because of the manifestation of quirks.

This entire time, the path he chose wasn't heroism.

It was villainy.


End file.
